Agente Venom
by Raash 666
Summary: Izuku siendo el Agente Venom con unas cuantas sorpresas más, pasen y leean posdata: denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

* * *

Descarga de responsabilidad: Marvel o espider-men no me pertenece ni tampoco my hero academy.

* * *

En una instalación del gobierno en el desierto

 _(no hay mucho que escribir sobre el tema y además es mi primer libro espero que lo apoyen 😊)_

-señor lo hemos logrado, hemos creado el simbionte perfecto- dijo un científico y canoso en su totalidad.

-perfecto, lo que falta para que las cosas se pongan en el campo- se parezca a un hombre de aspecto militar y de alto rango

-señor no es totalmente seguro de que aún se obediente y totalmente estable-dijo con algo de duda otro científico.

-que, ¡dijiste que ya es perfecto! - dijo con reproche y algo de enojo

-pe-pero señor-

-Nada de peros, tenemos la soga hasta el cuello, el gobierno de defensa quiere resultados y no podemos perder más tiempo o cancelaran el programa de inmediato- dijo

-ok eso fue todo lo que dijo el científico

Pero no sabían que cierto bulto de masa negra viviente estaba mas que consiente para poder entender lo que pasaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo usarían como un arma y un esclavo, no, el no lo permitiría, quería ser libre.

La cuestión del simbionte era como salir y tener la libertad que quiere.

 *** BIIIIIB * BIIIIIIB ***

 *** ALERRTA DE PROXIMIDAD ***

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Señor tenemos algo en el radar es un ataque enemigo! - dijo una solda junto a un radar y si eramos misiles dirigidos hacia aquí.

-¡Maldición! - dijo el general antas de que los misiles le dieran de lleno a la base

 *** BOOOOOOOOMM ***

se preguntaran ¿que paso con el simbionte? Bueno ...

* (GRASNIDO) *

En el medio de la explosión Salir volando literalmente no fue hasta que chocó con una y se adirio a ella dándole un aspecto negro con ojos blancos y alcanzando el doble de tamaño.

Y tal parece que nuestro amigo se dirige a cierto lugar conocido por tener una gran cantidad de personas con habilidades únicas en el mundo.

Bueno primero que nada me presento soy Rhas666 y espero que me apoyen en futuras historias y si este es el más corto de lo esperado pero bueno que parece que sí y que ya no es muy largo pero es el prólogo y en el siguiente cap mas largo que promete y trata de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y si quieres darme las ideas de este es bienvenido es todo hasta la próxima.

CHAOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

4 meses después de la explosión en la base

 _Lugar: ciudad de Yueiko (suburbios)_

-Maldición llegaré tarde -maldijo un chico de no más de 14 años, con una estatura promedio y cabello alborotado desde la raíz, de color negro con reflejos verdes al igual que sus ojos, en sus mejillas había tres pecas, tenía puesto un informe de secundaria, zapatos rojos, y una mochila amarilla que abarcaba toda su espalda.

-¿Por qué tuve que demorar en ver como capturaron al villano? ¡ahora llegare tarde! – gruñó el ojí-verde recordando el motivo de su retraso, pero el joven no lo podía evitar ya que era un fanático de los héroes y ver cómo aprehendían a un delincuente era sumamente tentador y anotar cada detalle de los quirk que usaba cada uno de los héroes en sus apuntes para detallarlos más tarde.

Todos lo conocían como Izuku Midoriya, un joven fanático de los héroes, quien va a llegar tarde a su primera hora de clase.

 **Salto en el tiempo**

 _Lugar: secundaria Urudera (salón de clases)_

 _Hora: 8:34 a.m._

-Muy bien alumnos, como ustedes ya son estudiantes de tercer grado, es tiempo de que piensen seriamente sobre su futuro -declaró un hombre a mediados de los 40 quien era el profesor titular, posteriormente dijo: - De acuerdo muchachos, ahora les daré un cuestionario sobre orientación vocacional -anunció dejando ver las copias de dichos cuestionarios.

-Pero…

-Todos quieren tomar el curso de héroes, ¿no es así? -en ese instante tiro las solicitudes por los aires

-¡Sí! -Respondió todo el salón mostrando sus talentos, como manos de roca, sacar sus ojos de sus cuencas, y así sucesiva mente, todos levantando su mano, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la peliverde tenía la mano levantada tímidamente en señal de que el también quiere ser un héroe

-bueno, bueno, si todos tienen singularidades únicas y buenas, ¡pero está prohibido usarlas en clase! - y así todo el salón se calmo

\- ¡JA!, por favor profesor, no me ponga junto con estos perdedores-

Una rubia ceniza había dicho, de apariencia arrogante, con el mismo atuendo de Izuku solo que es más alto, este sujeto era Bakugo Katsuki de 14 años.

-yo no soy tan débil como ellos- como no, lo dijo con arrogancia

\- ¡oye, eso no es cierto Katstuki!- exclamo toda la clase

\- ¡Cállense extras!- respondió rompiendo la 4ta pared porque era cierto, son extras

-AAAAH, es cierto, tu planeas entrar a la U.A. ¿no? - expuso el profesor

Al escuchar eso todos se tensaron en sus lugares, y midoriya se puso en una especie de combinación de nervioso y asustado, empezando a cubrirse con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y esta pega a su pupitre con la vista baja.

-¿U.A.?, ¿no es la escuela nacional?- dijo uno

-escuche que su índice de desviación es de 79- dijo otro

-y que su índice de aprobación es de es relativamente bajo- otro mas

-¡ASI ES EXTRAS!- así llamando la atención de todos

-¡saque en el examen de prueba una "A", eso dice que soy el único que puede entrar a U.A.!-en eso el salto así su pupitre para estar arriba de el- ¡Yo soy el único que puede superar a All Might y convertirme en el héroe mas fuerte y famoso del mundo!- se apunto a si mismo

-haaa, ahora que lo dices, midoriya también quiere entrar a la U.A. ¿verdad? - dijo el profesor

Hubo diferentes reacciones al escuchar eso, el rubio se quedo congelado en su posición y en shock, Izuku estaba temblando de los nervios con miedo y sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver esto solo puso mas nervioso al peliverde e incómodo, ellos tenían una cara de (¿enserio?)

Un silencio incomodo se puso en todo el lugar, de pronto….

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La clase entera empezó a reírse sin control y el chico le paso un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

-¡JA!, ¡¿Deku en la U.A.?, baya broma!- dijo uno llamándolo por su apodo

-¡pero si solo es un inútil sin sentido!- re marco el significado de su apodo Inútil deku como odiaba ese nombre pero se lo guardaba para si solo

-¡Además no puedes entrar por solo estudiar!- uno tenía un punto balido

Esas eran las burlas y los insultos que el peliverde aguantaba todos los días, semanas, meses….

años en los que lo asieron sentir como una mierda, un don nadie frente a la sociedad en comparación a los demás, quería defenderse, tener el valor de hacerlo así que reunió todo el que tenía escondido en quien sabe dónde y defenderse de una vez por todas.

Pero justo cunando iba a hablar….

*(Explocion)*

-WAAAA- una explosión en su pupitre se hiso preséntela cual ocasiono que izuku callera al suelo

-¡DEKUUUU!- Exclamo con un ira del demonio Katsukia

-Ka-kacchan- él estaba temblando de miedo ante esto

-Vamos Deku ,¿eres un idiota o qué?, ¡solo eres un patético e inútil sin quirk, no puedes hacer nada, ¿qué significa esto nerd?!- él tenía una expresión de enojo mezclada con superioridad.

Sus palabras solo hirieron en la autoestima del chico y en una herida que enserio que dolía en el interior, era el hecho que no tenía quirk, que no podía convertirse en un héroe, de no ser como su ídolo favorito.

-b-bueno, se q-que es casi imposible, p-pero- él se arrastró por el suelo hasta chocar con una pared- ser un héroe s-siempre a sido mi sueño d-desde muy pequeño- el sabia que mejor que nadie que decir eso frente a todos solo lo aria ser el objeto de más burlas e intimidaciones pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo- no Sabre si puedo hacerlo, por eso quiero intentarlo- dijo la cabeza en las ultimas oraciones para que no lo vieran

-(además, así podre cumplir mi promesa)- una imagen de una mujer apareció en su cabeza, de 32 años, de caballo verde claro que le llagaba hasta el hombro, en su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa maternal que transmitía calidez y seguridad, con eso en mente no pudo evitar sonreír de la nostalgia que le provoco.

-¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo DEKUU?!- dijo haciendo pequeñas explosiones bailando la danza de la muerte en sus palmas con la intención de que se calle o lo ara volar en mil pedazos.

Izuku ante esto estaba asustado y movía la cabeza a todos lados en señal de pedir ayuda, pero en lugar de eso sus compañeros tenían siniestras sonrisas en sus caras de extras, intento pedir ayuda al profesor, pero este solo lo ignoro y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?, solo eres un deku, un quirkless- su compañero y antigua amigo dijo con una sonrisa digna de un villano en su cara- no importa lo que hagas eso no pasara, ¡JAMAS!-

Des pues de eso todos se pusieron en sus lugares correspondientes lentamente, aun con las sonrisas en sus caras y katsuki fue el ultimo el cual le mando una mirada de "hablas y te mato", Lugo se sentó.

-como les decía…-dijo el maestro retomando la clase como si nada hubiera pasado

Y así se paso la jornada escolar habitual de nuestro peliverde el cual no podía estar mas deprimido

 _Salto en el tiempo (después de la escuela)_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

-(veo que los detalles del prendimiento de esta mañana ya está en internet)- izuku veía su teléfono el cual era algo anticuado para su época pero bueno, a el no le importa siempre y cuando pueda acceder a las redes sociales atreves de el-(pondré las detalles cuando llegue a casa)-luego procedió a guardar sus cosas en su mochila para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-deku, aún no hemos terminado- pero el universo no estaba de su lado ese día, su matón, Katsuki estaba parado en la puerta de salida frente a el y con sus dos matones al lado.

-ka-kacchan-dijo con algo de nerviosismo e intentando ocultar su libreta de apuntes de héroes.

-Hu?, ¿que es esto? - al parecer katsuki, vio interesado lo que ocultaba en su mochila y sin dudarlo lo tomo sin importarle lo que dijera el peliverde.

\- eh, que es eso? - dijo uno de sus matones

\- ¿análisis de héroe para el futuro? - el otro

Los tres se le quedaron mirando a izuku por un tiempo

-¡ja!

Después se rieron de el

-ja, ¿enserio deku? - dijo con burla

-si, enserio ya rodete nunca serás un héroe-dijo con burla

\- ¡ya basta devuélvanmelo! - dijo sin vacilación el tímido peliverde y con valor (anqué sea en ese momento).

-o si no que, ¿qué harás deku? - katsuki tenía una mirada de superioridad en ese momento.

Con nervios el chico pecoso intento decir algo, pero

 _*(Explosión)*_

El rubio había juntado sus dos palmas así creando una explosión con el cuaderno en medio

Midoriya se quedó congelado a presenciar eso y aun masa al ver como si ex amigo de la infancia tiraba el cuaderno por la ventana del tercer piso.

¿De verdad, crees que puedes entrar a una escuela de elite como U.A.- el rubio fijo su vista el, con desprecio y odio, como si no fuera más que un insignificante insecto- veras, sabes lo que dicen los héroes en sus anécdotas como colégianos?, "yo estudie en las mejores escuelas para llegar a donde estoy", yo quiero que me reconozcan por ser el único estudiante promedio en entrar a U.A., y quiero que se mantenga así.

El paso justo a su lado para poner su mano en su hombro izquierdo, y de esta empezará a humear, poniendo a chico más nervioso.

-Así que más te vale no aplicar el examen de admisión, ¿sí? - lo dijo con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor

Izuku no dijo nada sus palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Después de la amenaza se separó de izuku y entre burlas el y sus secuaces se fueron del lugar

Por cierto, si quieres ser un héroe hay un camino rápido, es fácil- dijo en la puerta de entrada\salida- prueba saltando de la azotea y reza por nacer con una particularidad en la siguiente vida-

Lo sintió, por primera vez en toda su vida, una gran ola de calor lo golpeo, sintió su pulso acelerado, apretar sus puños, sintiendo una furia arder en su ser, y por su vez en su tímida vida, mandarle una mirada de odio a katsuki.

¿Qué? - dijo haciendo explosiones en su palma derecha en señal de que ni lo intente

Y toda la furia de fue apagada por un gran balde de agua fría, remplazando el odio por miedo e impotencia.

Lugo se fueron dejando a izuku solo en la alúa.

Pero algo o alguien estaba justo detrás de él, en un poste de luz, un ave de un tamaño anormal, negra en su totalidad, con unos ojos en completo blanco, observando fijamente a al peliverde.

Izuku, al momento se sintió extraño, como si lo observarán, voltio para ver si había alguien

Encontrándose con nada, no había nadie, él estaba solo, pero aún se sentía observado.

(Extraño, podía jurar que había algo)- pensó Izuku recogiendo sus cosas, después yéndose a recoger su cuaderno.

 _Lugar: afueras de la escuela (estanque)_

-tontos peces, eso no es comida- dijo izuku sacando su cuaderno del estanque en el cual había caído, estaba algo quemado por los bordes y la portada y la contraportada habían sido las mas dañadas

-kacchan idiota, dar ese consejo solo me haría un suicida, no es digno de un héroe- dijo izuku recordando las palabras del rubio, enojado por sus palabras

Pero de repente vio por el reflejo del agua, un ave de tamaño grande y negra, la cual lo veía de manera penetrante.

-¿He?- confundido por esto levanto la vista para encontrarse que el ave ya no estaba, miro el agua con la esperanza de verla pero el mismo resultado nada.

(eso si que es extraño)- pensó el peliverde

Después de seo el chico dio marcha a su departamento, sin darse cuenta de que el ave lo estaba siguiendo a la distancia.

 _Lugar: ciudad (calle desolada)_

En su camino a casa izuku estaba recordando su vida, de las agresiones que sufría, las burlas y amenazas de su ex amigo, de las palabras del doctor que lo condeno a una autoestima muy baja, rompiéndole el pequeño corazón que tenia a los cuatro años.

 _(Déjalo chico, será mejor que dejes de soñar en siendo un héroe)-_ fueron las palabras del doctor

( _jaja tal parece que eres un inútil después de todo_ )- la voz de un niño

( _deja de intentarlo solo eres un inútil he inservible, deku_ )- la voz de katsuki

Esos pensamientos lo asían a Deku se sentía como un miserable en estos momentos , tenia la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos para nada agradables.

Luego vino a su mente un recuerdo que era lo único que tenia para hacerse sentir mejor y no tan miserable.

Flas back

Vemos a un niño de unos 5 años camisa naranja con unos pantaloncillos negros, este niño era izuku llorando con algunos raspones en su cuerpo y algunas quemaduras.

-M-mama, kacchan lo hizo de nuevo- dijo el niño entre sollozos

Hoo, izuku- dijo su madre poniéndose a su altura secando sus lágrimas, dándole una sonrisa paternal par poder calmarlo.

Me*esnif*me dijo que n-no podía ser un h-héroe, que era un inútil lo-luego me golpeo-dijo mirando a su madre

Descuida izuku, no les agas caso- dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo- no importa lo que ellos digan, ¿sabes porque? - pregunto

El niño negó con la cabeza

Por qué…- las palabras que dijo la madre fueron inaudibles en ese momento

Fin del Flash back

¿¡He!? -

Exclamo viendo como el liquido verdoso lo envolvía de abajo hacia arriba

 **Al fin un nuevo contenedor** \- la brea hablo rebelando su boca y un par de ojos- **tranquilo solo durara 45 segundos, luego no sentirás nada-.**

Al chico le costaba respirar, veía como esa brea le entraba por la boca

 _(-n-no)_

Su vista se hacía borrosa, casi no distinguía nada

 _(-vo-voy a morir)_

Lo único que pudo ver era su cuaderno de héroe el cual estaba abierto en cierta pagina la cual tenia un dibujo de un traje de héroe con una gran sonrisa

-descuida joven ya estoy aquí- fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente

 _Tiempo después_

OYE-sintió como lo golpeaban repetidas veces en la cara-joven, te encuentras bien

-¿He? – dijo el chico empezando a despertarse

Al abrir por completo sus ojos no lo podía creer, en frente de el, un héroe, no, el símbolo de la paz, el héroe No.1 de todo el mundo…

-¡ALL MIGTH- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico

-ASI ES JOVEN- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse- LAMENTO MUCHO AVERTE INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO JOVEN, PERO SIN TU AYUDA NUNCA HUBIERA CAPTURADO AL VILLANO- mientras en su mano, había una botella de refresco que en su interior se encontraba el villano inconsciente

 _-_ e- es increíble, no puedo creer que en verdad este aquí _-_ dijo el peliverde- e-espera, mi cuaderno, ¿Dónde?

 _En el cuaderno -ALL MIGTH-_

¡Lo firmo¡, ¡Muchas gracias ¡-

-MUY BIEN JOVEN- levantando el pulgar- AHORA YEVARE A ESTE CRIMINAL A LAS AUTORIDADES, SIGUEME EN LA TELE JOVEN-después se aparta del chico flexionando sus piernas- AHORA ME RETIRO. -

-Eh?, ¡a-aguarda espera! –

-ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TIGO- luego da un imponente salto que lo eleva muy lejos

En el aire

-HEEEEEEEEEE, ¡¿PERO QUE HACES NIÑO?¡ -al momento en el que ALL MIGHT salto no se dio cuenta de que tenía un pasajero además del villano

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- si ese chico era Izuku quien se subió a la pierna del héroe

-SUELTAME CHICO, ¿NECRES QUE LO DE SER FAN SE TE FUE DE LAS MANOS? –

\- ¡te- tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y si me suelto moriré!-

-ESTÁ BIEN, PERO CIERRA LOS OJOS Y LA BOCA- ordeno

Después de esa escena, el Héroe No.1 no se percato de que la botella que contenía al villano se salió de su bolsillo cayendo en un callejón del distrito, por otra parte, no se dieron cuenta tampoco de que un pájaro negro los seguía a la distancia, planeando su jugada.

 _Lugar_ : _ciudad de Yueiko (tejado)_

-Pe-pensé que iba a morir- dijo un pálido peliverde de rodillas

-INASEPTABLE, HE ATERRIZADO SOLO PARA CHARLAR CON UN FAN, PERO BUENO NOTENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER- dijo el rubio molesto y preparándose para saltar.

Al dasir eso el peliverde reacciono

-he¡ es-espere¡-

NO, NO PUEDO ESPERAR ¡- DIJO A PUNTO DE SALTAR

-ESPERA!-grito lo más alto que podía-PU-PUEDO COMVERTIRME EN UN HEROE¡?

La figura de ALL MIGHT se detuvo en seco justo en donde estaba solo para mirar por el hombro al chico que temblaba

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo al joven para ver si escucho bien

-pu-puede alguien sin individualidad ser un héroe tan grande como tu?- dijo con un poco de vergüenza y con los ojos cerrados fuerte mente

 _\- (¿ SIN INDIVIDUALIDAD….?_ )-Pensó el héroe-¡HIK!-después de sentir un dolor en todo el cuerpo-( E-ESTO VA MAL, MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION….)- después de eso se empezó a encorvar y a ponerse de rodillas, luego empezó a salir humo de su cuerpo.

-y-yo, no tengo individualidad…bueno, puede que no sea lo único- dijo con pena y la vista baja, sin darse cuenta de la situación del rubio-pero los demás siempre se burlan de mi….es muy bien porque pero…desde niño siempre me a fascinado eso de poder ayudar a las personas-dijo lo ultimo con poco de entusiasmo.

-es por eso que yo…quiero salvar a las personas y decirles a todos que estaban equivocados con migo, que yo también puedo ser un héroe, con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo-dijo con más entusiasmado – por eso quero convertirme en el mejor de los héroes, y ser igual que tu All MAAAAAAAA!- grito lo ultimo des pues de levantar su vista al instante se quedo de piedra y más pálido que dejaría a un fantasma en vergüenza, pues frente a el estaba su ídolo o eso se suponía

En su lugar había un hombre flacucho hasta los huesos, ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, pelo desordenado parecido a el de ALL MIGTHT solo que más desordenado

-¡¿Q-queee, eres falso o un imitador?!- apunto con su dedo acusador a el hombre frente suyo.

El hombre se le queda mirando por unos segundos

-yo soy all migth- dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca

-¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¿has visto a las personas que tensan su cuerpo para mostrar sus músculos?, bueno es algo así- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Después de lo ocurrido el chico estuvo asimilando la situación

-Pe-pero como te paso eso? - dijo el chico con algo de claridad

Después de lo dicho el héroe estuvo pensativo por un momento hasta que decidió hablar

\- "una sonrisa que no conoce el miedo" ¿he? - remarco lo dicho- bueno, que mas da, ya me has visto chico, no vayas a publicar esto ¿entendido? - dijo para después rebelar su herida

Izuku se sorprendió y se asusto por lo que le paso a su héroe

-me hirieron de gravedad hace 5 años, lastimo la mitad de mis órganos respiratorios y perdí mi estómago, debido a las contantes cirugías y a los episodios me he desgastado, debido a eso mi actividad como Héroe se ha reducido a 3 horas como máximo-

\- ¿hace 5 años?, ¿fue cuando peleaste con motosierra venenosa?

-estas bien informado, si ¡ese granuja fue el que me hiso esto! - dijo irritado y molesto el rubio, pero luego se calmó- pedí a la presa y a todos lo presentes que no hicieran publica la noticia, y sobre todo de ningún modo el símbolo de la paz podía doblegarse ante el mal- dijo con firmeza

Después miro al cho a los ojos- y la razón por la que rio es para poder engañarme a mi mismo del terror que siento y de la presión de ser un héroe- dijo con seriedad

El peliverde estaba en shock, ¿la razón por la que sonríe y ríe es para poder engañarse así mismo?, estaba incrédulo a lo que oía

-un profesional siempre esta arriesgando su vida, no puedo decirte simplemente que "puedes ser un héroe aun sin particularidad", así no son las cosas- cada palabra que estaba saliendo del héroe estaba destrozando su espíritu poco a poco se destrozaba- si quieres ayudar a la gente, se un policía, anqué se burlen de ti por solo recibir al villano, es un trabajo honorable- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la azotea- es bueno soñar chico, pero hay que ser realistas en eso- dijo para por fin marcharse.

 _Vista retrospectiva_

Vemos a nuestro querido amigo "pájaro" mirando la conversación de las dos personas para ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento, él observaba lo que estaba sucediendo para ver cuál de las dos figuras era el mejor candidato para se su huésped de por vida, al principio estuvo interesado en el héroe pero al ver su estado lo descarto, por lo que seguí el chico que ha estado siguiendo, ni siquiera sabe por qué pero desde que lo vio no despego su vista de el, talvez para la vista de todos paraca normal pero a nuestro amigo no se le escapa nada, el veía que su capacidad de analizar a las personas y situación junto con su nivel de razonamiento era superior a lo normal, además vio con su vista mejorada todo su organismo y lo que pudo observar lo atrajo mas al peliverde, su estructura de ADN era superior a lo normal, e inferior a la de gente con quik por alguna razón desconocida, lo que significa que puede mejorarlo, evolucionarlo a escala celular, hacerlo su huésped perfecto.

Y justo a tiempo el mayor se fue, justo ahora era su mejor oportunidad

 _Con Izuku_

El peliverde estaba destrozado, desilusionado y…decepcionado.

Sus razones son obvias, 1.- destrozado por que su ídolo le destruyo su sueño, 2.-desilucionada por que le allá dicho lo mismo de la demás gente le a dicho sin para durante toda su vida, 3.- decepcionado de si mismo por no ver la realidad en la que estaba, era obvio ¿no?, como puede ser un héroe profesional sin una peculiaridad, pero bueno, desde ahora se enfocaría en una carrera más realista y más a su alcance.

*(FUERTE GRASNIDO) *

\- ¿he?- volteo su cabeza Asia atrás, solo para encontrar un gran mancha negra que cubrió por completo su rostro

\- ¡HMMMMMMMMM¡, ¡HMMM ¡- esos eran sus intentos de pedir auxilio y de quitar la cosa que lo estaba asfixiando.

Después de unos instantes el chico deja de pelear y cae al suelo rendido e inerte

Vista retrospectiva (momentos antes)

Observamos como el simbionte dejo el ave y despego a la cara de izuku, para después de unos instantes este cae al suelo, luego el parasito viviente entrara en su boca y se mezclara con su ADN.

 _(eso tardara, así que veamos como la esta pasando nuestro decrepito favorito)_

 _Lugar: suburbios (a las afueras del edificio)_

ALL MIGTH se encontraba viendo la azotea por unos instantes donde dejo a el chico fanático -*suspiro*-luego sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el chico tenia a un villano por entregar -…bueno, ahora a entregar esto a las autoridades- paso su mano por su bolsillo, pero no encontró nada, eso lo preocupo así que reviso en todos sus bolsillos con el mismo resultado- donde… ¿Dónde está? - se le nota mortificado y asustado.

De pronto escucho un estruendo que llamo su atención, levanto la vista solo para ver una gran cantidad de humo saliendo del distrito comercial

-Im…imposible- decía incrédulo

 _Lugar: centro comercial (lugar del desmadre: v )_

 **¡OOOOOH¡**

Justo en medio de lo que se le podía llamar la zona comercial o lo que queda de ella se encontraba el villano de lodo con un rehén que no es nada y nada menos de la rubia ceniza, l cual estaba siendo sometida por el villano el cual estaba destruyendo todo y manteniendo a raya a los héroe que estaban presente

\- ¡ **JAJAJA¡, ¡Me saque la lotería con este chico¡, ¡ya nada puede detenerme¡-** Dijo con una arrogancia superior a la de bakugou

-maldición- maldijo kamui bosque- el fuego es mu punto débil, no puedo actuar- dijo saliendo de un edificio en llamas con unas personas en sus raíces

\- ¡y yo no puedo entrar, necesito almenas dos carriles para pasar ¡- dijo Mut. Lady

\- ¡tengo las manos ocupadas apagando el incendio, ¿Cómo va la situación por allá?¡-

(no se como se llama el wey con el traje de bombero me lo dejan en los comentarios si pueden)

\- ¡no podemos agarrarlo por su consistencia, y el chico que tiene de rehén debido a su peculiaridad no nos podemos acercar, esto es muy complicado ¡- dijo un fortachón por ahí

-entonces, solo podemos esperar hasta que aparezca alguien con un poder adecuado, el chico tendrá que resistir hasta entonces- dijo el bombero

Con el decrepito

Se encontraba en medio de la multitud observando la situación presente

(¡en ese momento!)-pensó el héroe pro recordando el momento en el que estaba volando con el chico en su pierna-(¡solo pensaba en el tiempo que me quedaba que no me di cuenta¡,¿acaso cometí ese error mientras convencía a ese fanático?, que vergonzoso) en eso puso una mano en su herida con pesar

 _Lugar: Azotea de edificio X_

Con Izuku

Nuestro amigo se encontraba levantado del suelo donde se encontraba

-haaa, ¿qué paso? -dijo débil ente

Después recordó todo lo que paso en la azotea, paso su vista por el lugar no encontrando a la cosa negra que le salto a la cara, solo encontró un cuervo que se le quedo mirando curioso

-¿he?- dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado

*(graznido)*

Después el cuervo se fue volando

-extraño- dijo sin mas para des pues bajar del edificio

Lugar: suburbios (afuera del edificio)

-aaah- vemos a Izuku caminado por las calles con dirección a su casa, este estaba mirando su cuaderno chamuscado con pesar

(siempre hable de convertirme en héroe…)- vio su cuaderno y su rostro amenazo con dejar caer un mar de lágrimas-(¡no!, ¡no llores!, ¡¿ya lo sabias no?!, así que acéptalo) resistió las ganas de llorar lográndolo con éxito-(simplemente, no lo querías hacer)

\- ¡hik!- de repente se presentó un palpitar fuerte en su cabeza y un ruido agudo se presento en sus oídos, se puso de rodillas y se agarró la cabeza-¿Qué…que es ese ruido?- dijo con dolor y molestia

Después de unos instantes se levando algo cansado y el ruido que estaba a un lado suyo

Levantando su vista se encontró con lo que menos se quería topar justo en estos momentos

(genial, simplemente genial) dijo algo irritado y cansado de esto

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo

(¡¿Qué hace ese tipo hay?!)- pensó viendo al villano de lodo-(¿en que momento?) el estaba paralizado por la sorpresa de encontrarlo, luego lo recordó, justo cuando se agarro de la pierna de ALL MIGHT se deba de haber resbalado en su agarre.

Esto…es mu culpa- dijo con gran pesar

\- ¿porque los héroes no están haciendo nada?-

-porque tiene a un rehén, un chico de secundaria ¿creo? –

Eso mistifico mas al chico, ya se imaginaba el dolor que estaba pasando

-hey ese villano ¿no era el de esta mañana? -

\- si de echo ALL MIGTH lo capturo-

\- ¿Dónde se supone que esta ALLL MIGHT? -

Eran las preguntas y hechos que dijeron la gente

Izuku se sentía culpable y ALL MIGTH inutilizado

(lo lamento… tendrás que aguantar a la ayuda…lo siento) se disculpó mentalmente izuku

Después de eso vio algo que lo dejo son palabras.

Vio a su ex amigo de la infancia atrapado en el lodo, inutilizado, incapaz de defenderse, con miedo reflejando en sus ojos

En ese momento no sebe que se apodero del, pero corrió como jamás lo hiso en su vida, y no sabe por qué, pero recordó lo que le dijo su madre

Flash back

(Regresamos a lo de la escena del anterior recuerdo)

- _por qué…. Yo se que tu puedes ser un gran héroe porque tienes el espíritu de uno- dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

Fin flas back

\- ¡chico, regresa es peligroso! - dijo el fortachón

Todos los presentes estaban en shock por lo que estaban presenciando, un chico cualquiere estab arriesgando su vida por ese chico y el decrepito estaba sin palabras

(¡¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?)-

 **-rrrrrggggg, ese ¡MOCOSOOOOO! -** irritado el villano por la simple presencia del chico

( de- deku?)- pensó el rubio a dudas penas

El villano dirijo un gran gancho hacia el chico

-MUUUUUUUERRRRREEEEEEEEE ¡-

*(sentido arácnido) *

(que fue seo) penso con extrañes

De pronto, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para el peliverde, y como si fuera lo mas común salto dando una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás esquivando el gran gancho derecho del villano

(¿Qué?)- se quedo perplejo ante esto, no sabía que tenía esa agilidad

Y el público no se quedó atrás se quedaron perplejos por eso y el esqueleto rubio con los ojos salidos a mas no poder

Después de recuperarse, volvió a su corrida, y recordó unos apuntes de su libreta

 _(p.25 *es mejor limitar el daño que puede hacer el enemigo*)_

Después de eso agarro una piedra del suelo, la lanzo en uno de los ojos del villano

 **-¡HAAA!, ¡mi ojo!-**

Después de hacer eso se dirijo a kahchan y empezó a retirar lodo para que pueda respirar y también uno de sus brazos

-¡Deku, ¿qué mierda haces?!-dijo totalmente confundido

-porque…- sujeto su brazo y paso a sacarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-porque, ¡tenía una cara de pedir ayuda! - dijo con una sonrisa llena de terror y algo de emoción por esto-HAAAAAAA! -

Aplicando una fuerza que según la no tenía ni de chiste, logro sacar a su amigo y lo lanzo lejos del alcance del villano

El público, los héroes, la rubia explosiva y all migth estaban en shock por la azaña del muchacho

Izuku se sentía feliz, emocionado por haber logrado su cometido

- **Tu…- con una gran ira el villano se levanto**

El sentimiento de felicidad del chico se desvaneció de inmediato

 **-¡TE MATAREEEEEEEE¡-** preparo un gran manotazo hacia el peliverde

Serró los ojos ya que se paralizo del miedo y esperando el golpe y posiblemente su muerte

Golpe que nunca llego

Abrió los ojos lentamente vinado una gran silueta enfrente suyo con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo

-QUE VERGONZOSO- dijo all migth en su forma musculosa deteniendo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo - ¡TE CONVENCÍ DE ALGO QUE NO ESTOY PONIENDO EN PRACTIA!-

Todos estaban atónitos ante la presencia de all migth ya que no vieron cuando llego

Preparo su brazo derecho para un fuerte golpe-¡UN PROFESIONAL SIEMPRE ESTA ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA!- apretó fuertemente su puño lanzando su carta de victoria

-¡DETROIT SMASHHHHH¡-lanzo su puño hacia adelante y se desato un gran ventisca que sacudió todo en un radio de 100m

Al calmarse se logró divisar que el villano había sido desintegrado

 _*(ligero estruendo)*_

-¿lluvia?- confundido uno del publico

-¿acaso, la presión de aire de hace un momento, era ascendente?-

-Eso quiere decir que…-dijo uno en shock

-¡CAMBIO EL CLIMA DE UNO SOLO GOLPEEE!- exclamo el publico

 _(momentos después_ )

Vemos a nuestro protagonista sentado en el suelo y ser reprimido por los héroes presentes, y la rubia ceniza ser idolatrado por otros héroes pero no se les puso atención por estar observando a izuku con molestia

 **Tiempo después**

 _Lugar: suburbios (calles)_

Con izuku

(quería disculparme con all might, pero la prensa no me dejo)-estos eran los pensamientos se un peliverde deambulante-(cuando llegue a casa dejare un mensaje en su red social y-)

-DEKU¡- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bakugo, quien se le notaba cansado por la maratón que corrió hasta llegar hacia él, solo dirigió su vista hacia el.

-yo…-se le notaba molesto (no me digas XD )-¡YO NUNCA PEDI TU AYUDA, ¿ENTIENDES?, YA LO TENIA BAJO CONTROL, ASI QUE NO CREAS QUE UN INÚTIL COMO TU ME AYUDO!- dijo con una rabia que juro por dios que había es puma en su boca.

-¡MALDITO NERD!- des pues se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa refunfuñando

(que duro)- pensó con una gota de sudor resbalando de su cabeza-(bueno, supongo que tiene razón, no es como si pudiera hacer la gran cosa, pero amenos se que lo que hice, fue lo correcto)- pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego empezó otra vez su caminata-(ahora tengo que pensar en una carrera mas realista)-

ESTOY AQUÍ¡- Dijo el mastodonte con una pose de corredor de careras, deteniendo el paso de izuku

-he?¡, ALL MIGHT?¡, pensé que estabas con la prensa- exclamo viendo al héroe No. 1

-JA, ¡SOY EL HEROE N0! 1¡, NISIQUIERA LA PRENSA PUEDE DETENER A ALLL- ¡COF!, ¡COF! - No pudo terminar de fanfarronear ya que una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca

Después de limpiarse la sangre de la boca hablo- chico, vengo a disculparme, agradecerte y con una propuesta- dijo más serio

\- ¿he? -confundido a mas no poder

Continuo- si no hubiera estado ahí…si no hubiera escuchado tu historia… ¡me hubiera quedado como un insensible con músculos falsos! ¡gracias! –

(¿músculos falsos?)- confuso el pecoso

El chico solo bajo su vista- no…para empezar yo actué mal, causé problemas en tu trabajo…. Y dije muchas cosas impertinentes para ser una singularidad. -dijo sin erosiones, luego sintió un malestar en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cabeza.

-¡Así es!- exclamo el héroe-¡En ese lugar no había nadie, pero gracias a que tú, un tímido singularidad ahí….yo pude actuar!-

El chico se empezaba a agacharse del dolor que sentía, pero escuchaba claramente lo que decía y le llegaba en el pecho

-Los héroes de alto nivel conservan aneotas de su época como estudiantes… ¡y tienen algo en común! ... ¡"antes de pensar, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo"!- lo dijo mas fuerte- lo mismo te paso a ti ¡¿no?!-

-SI¡- eso era lo único que podía decir en estos momentos

-tu…puedes convertirte en héroe-mirando el chico tirado casi en el suelo sosteniendo su pecho y cabeza- ¿quieres ser mi heredero? – lo soltó sin mas

Izuku solo levanto si vista y no pensó lo que dijo- si…-dijo para después, su vista se oscureciera y cayera inconsciente, peo lo último que vio fue a su héroe viéndolo, con una sonrisa .

Fin cap 1

 **BUENO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME TOMO BASRTANTE TIEMPO ESCRIBIR ESTO YA QUE NO ENCONTRE MIS MANGAS PARA APOYARME Y SI SERA EL VENOM DE LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA MAS UNOS POWER UP MAS Y UNA PREGUNTA, ¿QUIEREN QUE TENGA UN QUIRK O MAS DE UNO O SIMPLEMENTE NO?, EN FIN, GRASIAS POR LOS COMENTERIAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIR SIN MAS ME DEPIDO.**

ADIOS


	3. SUGERENCIA SALVAJE APARECE

POS

* * *

Se que apenas voy comenzando, pero me gustaría su opinión de que si hago alguna nueva historia para el futuro ya sea de anime o lo que sea, acepto sugerencias, esto es mas para enfocarme en mas cosas y no estresarme en solo hacer una historia, ¿Qué dicen?


End file.
